powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandMethuselah67/M:TA Tribute Sheet 3: Nick Strange
' Name:' Nick Strange Age: 24 Shadow Name: Nicodemus Virtue: '''Prudence '''Vice: Greed Derangement: Paranoia Path: '''Moros '''Order: Adamantine Arrow Legacy: The Rebellion of Hashnin Concept: Amoral Hitman, Gnostic Conspiracy Theorist Arcanum: Death, Matter, Fate, Space Rank: Adept Attainments: Ripples of Reality, Probabilistic Retribution, Unseen Hand Skills: Special Ops Mastery, Enhanced Assassination, Hacking Intuition, Lie Detection, Stealth Tactics, Enhanced Combat Motto: "Fate is cruel, and death is mercy." Quotes: '"The Exarchs, they over us. They sit on their celestial thrones, looking past the Abyss and to the Fallen, pulling the strings of mortal and mage alike. The Seers are their most direct pawns, the Scelesti only ''think they're working against their favor, and even us of the Diamond Orders ride along the strings they weave. The tapestry is their playground, but I will not fight a meaningless battle, only to get the scraps they allow me to get. No, I will fight. I will rebel. I will win. We, the awakened, must take the Supernal '''back." "Y'know, one of my favorite things in the world is Natural Selection. The premise is simple: the strong survive, the weak die. That's how it should be. All life is based on merit, as it should be. But death? Death is equal to all. We all live for a few decades, die afterwards. All of us, no matter who we are, no matter where we are. But the Seers? The Exarchs? They've cheated death. They've cheated natural selection, too; their power and their wills are weak, but they use magic as a cruch. It's time to give them what they deserve." "Atlantis might be sold as a Utopia for all of the initiate kiddies, but it was far from that. It was a meritocratic society that subjugated its weak in favor of its enlightened strong. It is no coincidence that a society like this was able to transcend the Fallen World and ascend to the Supernal. This is the natural order of things: the underlings at the bottom, the strong and elightened at the top. The only reason the Awakened City fell was because the wills of a few were too weak, and look what that did. It destroyed reality." Theme: Marilyn Manson feat. Tyler Bates - Killing Strangers Archetypes: Social Darwinist, Objectivist, Conspiracy Theorist, Corporate Samurai, The Dragon (When working as Hitman for Oliver), Professional Killer Occupations: '''Hitman '''Origin: Nick Strange (born Paul Samsky) was born to single-father Liam Samsky and an unknown mother. Nick had a rather neglectful father who gave him the bare minimum of support. This was due to his father's deranged belief that Nick had to learn to take care of himself so that he wasn't a weakling like "everyone else". As a result, Nick had to learn how to manipulate, steal, and, eventually, kill to live. Liam Samsky eventually was arrested due to parental neglect, and Nick was arrested for multiple accounts of murder when he was eighteen. Eventually, Nick escaped prison and fled to Portland with a new identity and, due to plastic surgery given to him by one of his many connections at that point, a new face. Now Nick works as a hitman, primarily for Skarsgard Enterprises. He had awakened at the age of seventeen, and now he works for the Adamantine Arrow to further hide his true identity. Category:Blog posts